


Practice What You Preach

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Jenny can't understand why Vastra feels compelled to give the street preacher the time of day.Pairing: Jenny Flint/Madame VastraPrompt: Rapture
Relationships: Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Practice What You Preach

“Have you been saved, madame?” intoned a pamphlet-carrying man with a seriousness undercut by his youth.

“Saved from what?” Vastra replied, perplexed. Jenny hoped that the preacher would assume the brief skyward flick of her wife’s eyes was to heaven and not a quick scan for alien invaders. All the same, she began trying to move into Vastra’s peripheral vision hoping to mouth ‘leave him be.’

“From the Rapture, ma’am,” the young man pressed on, scenting the blood of an unsaved soul in the water.

“The what?” Jenny was 85% sure her wife was just humoring the evangelist but there was still a solid chance that she thought this was an extraterrestrial threat. Which, technically speaking, she supposed it was.

“When the Good Lord comes, ma’am. Here, take this,” he said, pressing a folded sheet into her hands. “There’s meetings, for those who believe.”

“Thank you, kind sir!” Vastra made a small curtsy, smile plastered on her face. “I shall surely consider your earnest preaching.” 

“Nicer than I would’ve been,” Jenny grumbled, once they were safely away. “His like would stone us sooner than look at us.”

“Ah, my dearest Jenny,” Vastra began, in the sort of tone that caused Jenny to preemptively wince because her wife was about to say something Witty. “It would be hypocritical for me to ignore his words. After all, there is rapture when you come, and I believe in you.”

“That was...surprisingly sweet, ma’am,” Jenny allowed. “Love you.”

“And I you, dearest.”


End file.
